


Endlessly

by acquiescence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Five Times!fic, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquiescence/pseuds/acquiescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Zayn and Harry shamelessly flirt with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has such a stupid summary but I hope the story's better, though. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if there are grammatical errors that I must have overlooked please let me know.

Nobody knows how it exactly happened, but lately it seemed to be a natural occurrence for both Zayn and Harry to be bound at the waist, inseparable. They just simply tend to gravitate toward each other without having the slightest idea about it, as though they are trapped within a magnetic field without having such ample resistance to pull away from one another's attraction. So both Zayn and Harry just let it happen, their fondness turning into a little something more every passing second.

  
They're just like that, smiling at each other with hearts on their eyes for no apparent reason- and not to mention, shamelessly flirting with each other.  
  
 _Inside the car, on stage, over breakfast, during interviews and even in their sleep_ , the two lads can't help but to radiate how _mad_ they are about each other, almost as if their lives depended on it.  It's not too hard to see the hints- with all the lingering gazes, the suggestive whispers which turn out to be badly disguised kisses and nuzzles on stage, the _oh so_ subtle touches, like they can't keep their hands to themselves-- it's like Zayn and Harry are easing their way onto telling the entire universe that the two fifths of the world's most popular boy band are, in fact, _in love_ with each other.

 

  
**I.**   


  
Harry sat on top of the kitchen counter, scooting back against the wall until his feet are off the ground but dangling, swaying lazily on their own accord. His hair is slightly mussed, eyes sleepy and lower body only clad in a pair of black Calvin Klein's. He's got his nose buried into a book, his eyes firmly planted on the pages as he scanned word by word. Harry was obviously so engrossed by his search for a well-loved quote, his personal favourite, that he didn't notice Zayn was already awake. He walked over to him, stepping into the V of Harry's slightly parted legs.

  
"Morning babe." The older hummed. Harry closed his eyes at once when Zayn leaned in to press a kiss into his forehead. Harry's thighs tightened around the other's hips, as did Zayn's arms around Harry's middle.

  
"Here too." The younger lad directed Zayn's lips to the tip of his nose. He was teasing to please, though, leaning in until their foreheads touch but pulling back immediately as soon as his lips are ghosting over the tip, making Harry impatient. So he just grabbed Zayn's face in both hands,  full on kissing him on the mouth.  
  
The two broke off their contact when Louis coughed loud enough for them hear, taking it as a reminder that someone else is inside the room with them.  
  
"Lads, take it easy. It's too early to eat each other's faces off." Louis mocked them from a distance, standing across from where the two are in the kitchen, making his tea.  
  
Harry hopped off the countertop, picked up the book that's long forgotten on the floor and playfully smacked Louis on the shoulder. "Bugger off, Lou."  
  
Zayn  just smiled, like his face was about to split in half and rolled his eyes at them.  
  
-

  
**II.**   


  
For the most part of the tour, the lads had been pulling pranks and putting each other to shame, as if it was just them and the audience aren't present to witness their kind of fun.  
  
Harry being the easiest target, seems to be Liam's favorite to distract during his solos. During the US leg of their tour last year, with the help of Zayn he ripped Harry's shirt open, panic and shock evident on the youngest's face as he tried to continue his solo as though nothing happened.  
  
Judging by the smirk playing on Liam's lips, Zayn's sure something's brewing up for Harry Styles tonight.  
  
-  
  
Just as Zayn's finished with his solo in She's Not Afraid, he stepped down the elevated part of the stage and walked over to Liam, not missing the boy's attempt to trip Harry multiple times and almost succeeded.  
  
Harry tried his best to be still despite Liam's attempts to trip him, padding across the stage a tad too wobbly, regaining his balance as he finished off his solo without practically falling down and giving Liam his much awaited victory for embarrassing Harry tonight.  
  
Zayn, being a good friend that he is, slapped Liam jokingly on the face and told him to leave his Harry alone or he'd make his life a living hell tonight.  
  
(And by that, Zayn meant stuffing Liam's bunk with rubbish, topped off with generous amounts of mustard and ketchup until it's not fit to sleep in.)  
  
-  
  
Zayn received a flower from the crowd later that night.  
  
He slumped on the floor, waited until Harry sat next to him and offered him the white rose, receiving a "Thanks, babe!" in return, his smile so wide Zayn thought he was even slightly blushing.  
  
Harry figured how to thank Zayn more properly, hiding his face behind the older's like he usually did while whispering, but really, Harry was planting small kisses behind Zayn's earlobe, making him giggle incessantly until Niall's done with his speech, all eyes watching them flirt shamelessly on stage.  
  
Zayn tucked the flower behind Harry's ear and beamed at him, the kind of secret smile he saves for Harry alone as he took the curly haired's left hand to his lips, kissing it briefly before leaving his side.

 

**III.**   


  
By now, all the boys have grown accustomed to sleeping in their bunks while traveling great distances across the UK, sleeping through bumpy roads already becoming a usual thing to them as they all attempt to get rest as much as they could before they have to wake up yet again to another nameless city, everything being a blur of places and countries until they all grow tired of the routine and everything is just so exhausting.  
  
Hotel nights are Harry's favourite.

  
Being in a bed spacious enough for him to luxuriate in is already a small pleasure Harry really appreciates. Hell, the time he spends working and touring pales in comparison to the hours he uses up restoring his energy through sleeping.  
  
He's supposed to be rooming with Niall for the night, but Zayn bribed the Irishman to switch rooms with him so he could spend some alone time with his 'girlfriend'.  
  
Harry snickered at the thought, being referred to as Zayn's 'girlfriend'. Fair enough.  
  
Niall stopped by the door, sticking his head out and yelling, "Keep it down ya shower of cunts if you're going to shag, I want a night of peace and quiet oi!"  
  
And that left both of them exchanging a knowing look.  
  
Harry scooted closer to Zayn, letting himself collapse into the older's arms.  
  
"M'tired." Harry mumbled, his eyes half lidded.  
  
"Don't sleep yet, I want to- Harry, Christ."  
  
"No, not tonight babe."  
  
"Pleeeeease, Harry. My balls are already becoming blue-- bloody hell! It ain't gonna suck itself!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, can I get at least a cuddle if you're not sucking me off tonight?"  
  
Harry flipped him off, not having enough energy to do something more than lift his little finger up in the air.  
  
"Spoon me, wank off on my bum, I don't care. I'm passing out now."  
  
Zayn groaned in frustration. He's definitely not getting some tonight.  
  
When Harry's breathing evened out, Zayn tugged on himself to get off, watching Harry asleep before him and just staring at those _pink_ , _luscious_ lips, imagining them wrapped around his cock and he came not long after.

 

**IV.**   


  
The boys are given a week off, prior to their 2013 European tour.  
  
For the first time in the history of histories, Zayn isn't burrowed into the impossible and  impenetrable confines of his mysterious hiding place, but walking down the streets of London with a cup of coffee in his hand, the other cramming all the paper bags he obtained from shopping. With Harry Styles in tow, the pair must have splurged a lot on clothes and necessities for the next tour if the number of bags they're carrying is anything to go by.  
  
Clambering into Harry's Range Rover, they loaded the shopping bags on the backseat and quickly slipped into their seats, Harry revving up the engine and in a second, they drove under the cloudy London weather.  
  
"Where are we going, Haz?"  
  
"I'm taking you to Holmes Chapel."  
  
Zayn nodded, looking out of the window for the rest of the ride, his finger drawing circles on Harry's thigh.  
  
-  
  
Anne was delighted to see his son again, even more surprised when they turned up at random in her front door  on a Wednesday afternoon.  
  
She hugged the boys tightly, kissing their cheeks upon entrance and proceeded to brew them some tea.  
  
While Anne disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, they both made themselves comfortable on the plush, beige couch spread out before a rectangular, wooden coffee table that served as a centerpiece of the Styles' living room.  
  
Zayn closed his hand around Harry's, lacing their fingers together as the younger leaned against him, nestling his head on Zayn's shoulder.  
  
He dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Get some rest after tea, boys. I know how exhausted you both are." Anne smiled at them fondly, setting the china on the table and pouring each cup a steaming brew of Yorkshire Tea.  
  
-  
  
As soon as the pair finished their tea, they headed to Harry's room to take a nap, dragging their belongings along with them upstairs.  
  
Harry's still half-asleep on his chest, his hair splayed out everywhere, tickling Zayn just the slightest.  
  
He moved his hand up to card his fingers through the younger lad's unruly curls, which he knows for a fact that soothes him every time. Zayn felt Harry's lips curling up in a smile against his collarbone, planting three tiny kisses before he moved up to face the Bradford boy.  
  
"Remember the first time we slept here, together?"  
  
"Yeah, when the boys just got together and you fucked me into this mattress." Harry laughed, his voice hoarse.  
  
"You say it like I raped you or something, when I had to shove your face into a pillow to silence your moans loud enough to wake the entire Holmes Chapel!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry whacked him in the chest feebly.  
  
Zayn lowered his voice and whisphered into his ear, "What do you have for me tonight, babe? I know this bed is made for fucking."  
  
Earning a giggle from Harry, Zayn smirked and turned to his side so the boys are both facing each other.  
  
"Nothing.. It's just.. I want to- I- I want to let Mum know about you and I- just."  
  
"Look at how cute you are stammering over your words." Zayn beamed at him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. "And you're the best, ever. Thank you." He said, gratefully.  
  
-  
  
The Dinner that night went lovely, Anne smiling throughout Harry's speech about Zayn and him being together.  
  
"It's not like I didn't know already the moment you came in through our front door!"  
  
"We're that obvious, eh?"  
  
"You can't keep your hands off me, obviously."  
  
"That too, and the love's pretty evident on your eyes."  
  
"And I have you to thank for having such beautiful son who never ceases to amaze me."  
  
"You're a sweet one, Zayn. I'm sure my son's lucky to have you, too."  
  
"Hey, I'm right here, yeah? You two keep talking as if I don't exist!"  
  
They shared a good laugh over dinner, Harry cupping Zayn's hand and lacing their fingers together as the conversation progressed.

 

**V.**  
  
The drive from Cheshire back to London worn out the two, having left before dawn to be able to get to the management's studio at their designated time for a set of instructions and handing out each of their schedules for the next tour.  
  
The ride back to their hotel's nothing but Harry and Zayn shamelessly flirting in front of their band mates, which resulted to a drinking game the remaining made up wherein one must take a sip of steaming coffee every time Zayn and Harry are suggestively touching each other. It was a fun game and all, but Harry just flipped them all off before hopping into Zayn's lap, instantly catching his lips and they kissed until it grew heated and Harry started moaning, rutting his hips against Zayn's, creating a delicious friction between the two of them, enough to make his eyes roll back in pleasure and his body to convulse.  
  
Louis made puking sounds, so did Niall as he secured his fingers over Liam's eyes. "Get a room you fucking bastards!"  
  
"I'm officially scarred for life." Liam sighed as he shrunk into his seat.  
  
And Harry's never been so happy that the limo they're in's tinted too dark, people will never get to make out their activity from the inside.  
  
 _Fuck the world and what they think, I'm in love with you, Zayn Malik._


End file.
